Sakura's Past
by true-love-can-never-die
Summary: I'm here again. Floating. Just floating. Floating in the darkness'...You know Naruto's and Sasuke's stories, but you have no clue what Sakuras Past is like. It's darker than you would think...'ever since I found out about its existence...this darkness...'
1. The Endless Darkness

IT'S TEARIN' UP MY HEART WHEN I'M WITH YOU, AND WHEN WE ARE APART I FEE...eel? Wait just one flippin' minute, I'm supposed to be writing the story! My _**FIRST**_ Naruto story! SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! Ehhehe...! Please excuse my squee-ing, i'm just so excited! But, please, go on and flame me if you want to! They will be used to start a bon-fire in my grandmas living room (she dosn'e believe in heaters, can you believe it!)! Oh, and also, please keep in mind that i've only on episode 10 of the Shippuden!!

Disclaimer: I **do not** own Naruto, The great Masashi Kishimoto-sama owns it, be GLAD I don't own Naruto, I'm not NEARLY that creative, and I can't draw worth crap!

**I'M.A.NERD.I'M.A.DORK**

I'm here again. Floating. Just floating. Floating in the darkness.

What darkness you ask? Why, the pitch black void I'm currently floating in, as previously stated. Where am I? I don't even know where I am, except, it's a place in my mind. A place where no one, not even my 'inner' can bother me. Why am I here? I come here to forget. To forget what? Everything. Everything I've ever known. Why would I want to forget everything? I've probably had such a good life? Oh, how wrong you are.

You see, whenever I come here, into this black void, I forget everything. And, no, I don't mean that as in I push it into another part of my mind. I mean by coming here I have all of my memories taken away from me, and I don't remember a thing, not even my own name. I know, you're probably thinking, how can you possibly remember all of this if you've had all of your memories taken away. Well, I couldn't even tell you how. And, no it doesn't hurt to have my memories taken away from me. In fact, it sort of feels nice just to float around in this boundless void. Wouldn't I be confused as to who I am and other things? Well, to tell you the truth, I've been here so many times before, that I guess it's just instinctive for me not to wonder who I am anymore when I can't remember anything.

Oh, what now? How can I remember all of this if I've had my memories taken away from me? Well, They slowly, almost painfully, come back to me. Now you're probably thinking, how long do you actually spend in the void? Well, it's really only a few minutes - a few hours at most - in the outside world, but in here, it's sometimes days, weeks, or even months. Don't even bother asking me how time can act that way here, 'cause I don't know, all I know is that's how it works here.

Why am I talking, not to mention _**answering**_, myself? Well, i don't know. Maybe it's the fact that I'm so used to having my _'inner'_ give her opinion on things when they're _**not**_ _**wanted**_, maybe I'm going crazy, or maybe it's a bit of both. I'm going with the bit of both, but I'm about to start leaning towards going crazy.

But, anyway! The point of all of this is that this darkness, this endless void in the recesses of my mind, is my sanctuary. I come here **a lot**, or, at least, ever since I found out about its existence. But that's besides the point! My name is Haruno Sakura, apprentice of Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage, her replacement as the Slug-Sannin, and this is my sanctuary, but, I'm not always in here!

**I'M.A.NERD.I'M.A.DORK**

So, how'd you like it? I hope you people like it! Oh, and by the way, Sakura isn't going to be spending all of her time in the void! Where would all the fun be if we didn't have her interacting with other characters? OH, and I love reviews, so, please, even if it is a flame! I wanna know what's runnin' through your heads about this! Pwease?


	2. I DO NOT HAVE RABIES!

WOW! I ACTUALLY UPDATED A STORY IN ONE DAY! AND IT'S SEMI-LONG! Un-like my other two stories - which I deleted (they were Teen Titans). SQUEEEEEEEEE! Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

"Guh!" I awaken with a start. It's always like this after I come out of the void, always waking up with a start. That's the dangerous part of coming out of the void, or any other part of my subconscious. If I make too loud of a noise, enemy nin are near by, and they hear me, then I can get into a lot of trouble.

"Well, I think it's just a few more miles." I say out loud. Yes, I have a habit of talking out loud when I'm by myself, deal with it! "It's been about two years, I wonder how everyone is?" I get up and start walking through the path in the woods, where I had fallen asleep. That's when I usually go into the void, when I'm asleep, I mean. Nothing can wake me when I'm in the void, and I know it's dangerous, especially when I'm out in the middle of the woods, where _anyone_ can get me, but it's the only peace and quiet I get!

**"They probably missed us like crazy, especially Naruto, Cha! He's probably hotter than-"**

"Do you EVER shut up?!? Oh, wait, I forgot, you DON'T!" My 'inner' is SO annoying, I mean, all she does is talk my ear off! "And don't talk about Naruto that way! He's just a friend!"

**"Oh, c'mon, you know you liiiiiiiiiike hiiiiiiiiim!"** She is _so_ dead, I DO NOT like Naruto!

"NO, I DON'T!!!!!!!!!!!!" ...At least...I think I don't...BUT SHE DOESN'T NEED TO KNOW THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**"Looks like someone is living in Egypt in DE-NIAL!!!!!!!!!!"** ...uhh?

"...Uhh...what's an Egypt?"

**"YOU'VE NEVER HEARD OF EGYPT?!?!? OR THE **_**NIAL**_**?!?"**

"...Nooooooooo...should I have? AND I'M NOT IN DENIAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" And, yes, I'm still speaking out loud, and anyone passing by now thinks I'm Haruno Sakura...the crazy Slug-Sannin...Yes, I'm Shishou's replacement as Slug-Sannin...

**"GRRRRRRR...just forget about it..." **Seriously, WHAT. IS. AN. EGYPT?

"...You sounded like a wolf that has rabies...OH MY KAMI-SAMA, YOU HAVE RABIES!!!!!! YOU'VE BEEN LIVING INSIDE ME AND YOU HAVE RABIES?!?!"

**"Okay, first, I DO NOT HAVE RABIES! And, second, **_**of coarse**_** I sounded like a wolf, you BAKA, I a-"**

'Shut it we're here!' Maybe that'll shut her up for a bit!

**"SHANNARO!!!!!!!!!! WE'RE HERE!!!!!!!!!!"** ...or not... --;

"OH, kon'wa, youkoso, Sakura-namekuji-hime, dochirahe?" One of the guards asked. I can never remember their names, I was never really good with remembering names!

"How was your trip?" Guard No. 2 asked. And of coarse, people would wanna know all about my grand two-year trip! And it was fine, that is unless you count my 'inner' talking my ear off all the time! "And may I see your ID?"

"Kon'wa, It's nice to see you both again! I'm fine, thank you. It was great, but I'm not quite sure if you could call it a trip. I learned a lot and I've got a lot to tell Tsunade-shishou. Yes, you can see my ID, it's right here. And how many times have I asked you to just call me Sakura?!" Whew, that was a mouthful! And I said it all in one breath, too!

"...Wait a second...WHERE'S MY ID?!?!" I start frantically searching through my pack, and, after a few minutes, and tossing a bunch of my stuff onto the floor, I found my ID! OH, THANK KAMI! Without my ID, I could have gotten arrested for trying to impersonate myself! WHAT?! IT'S NOT FUNNY! **(Yes, it is! I mean, getting arrested for impersonating yourself?)** OH, SHUT IT YOU BAKA 'INNER'! THIS IS MY NARRATIVE! YOU STAY OUT OF IT! **(FINE! **_**Be that way**_

"It's an authentic ID, go on a head!" The first guard said.

"And welcome back!" The other one said.

"Thanks, Bye!" I say over my shoulder. "It's great to be back!" I say, breathing in the fresh Konoha air.

**"SHANNARO!"**

"Now to talk to shishou! She'll be shocked at how I've changed!" I say to _myself._

**"And so will Naruto!"**

"SHUT IT!"

* * *

Baka - Idiot

Kami - God

Kon'wa - Hello

Youkoso - Nice to see you

Nanekuji - Slug

Hime - Princess

Dochirahe - How are you?

Poor Sakura, she doesn't even know about Egypt or de Nial! XD I'm still shocked that I managed to make this so long (for me anyway) and have it up the next day! Please review!


	3. S ranked

IMPORTANT! In this story Sakura is nineteen! I forgot to mention that before. I think I wanna put a love triangle in here, you know, to make it more fun to write! ...Er, type. So vote on who you want the other guy to be! I already know I'm putting one of the guys as Naruto, though. Look on my profile to see your voting options!

* * *

'...She looks drunk...well, she sure hasn't changed!' I am now sitting outside the hokage tower, peering through a window. And shishou, as she almost always is, is passed out on her desk...looking totally drunk...

**"I think it's about time we make our selves known, she'll be shocked to see us, SHANNARO!"** ...of coarse, my 'inner' NEVER _shuts the heck UP_!

'First of all, _shut it_, your going to give me a headache! Second, what do you mean _we_, I'm the only person who knows about you!'

**"...grrrrrrrrrrrrrr...I can talk all I wan't and you can't do anything about it! So there!" **And of coarse I had to get the immature one stuck in me...

'...I need to get you a rabies shot, or somethin', and it's MY body so don't backtalk me. KAMI! You can be so immature...you'd think you'd be more of a silent loner, with what you are!'

**"FINE, whatever, just make yourself known already! And I'm not talkin' anymore, 'cause I'm mad at you!"** YES! I FINALLY got her to shut up!

I jump through the window, walk over to shishou, and get close to her ear. "THEY STOPPED MAKING SAKE!" I bellow out.

"NOT ON MY WATCH THEY'RE NOT!" Mission: wake up shishou without getting beaten into a bloody pulp: SUCCESS! Well, except for the fact that she swung at me when she woke up...

"Kon'wa, Tsunade-shishou!"

"Sakura, YOUR BACK!"

"Shishou, c-can't-t bre-eath!" Obviously, she's got me in a hug. coughdeathlockcough!

"Oh, sorry, it's just, I haven't seen you in two years! My, you've grown!" She said, letting the hug go and holding me at arms length. Yes, I'm happy to say I look more mature, and in more ways than one. "So, how was you're 'adventure' as you dubbed it? Where did you travel to? Learn lots of new jutsu? And, what's up with the new look?"

"My 'adventure' was great. I traveled all over, too many places to name. Yes, I did learn quite a few new jutsu, even developed some of my own, not to mention the new Taijutsu style I developed. And, um, I, erm, my old close got too tight on me after I started filling out...that day I finally realized how tight they were on me was awkward, _very_ awkward." Indeed it was...

"Do tell?"

FLASHBACK

"ARG!" I shouted trying to pull my shorts up over my hips. They ripped. "Great...I know my clothes were getting kind of tight on me, but I didn't think it was this bad! I guess I'm gonna have to go clothes shopping...in my pj's..."

**"I told you to go and by some new clothes, but no one ever listens to me!"** I rolled my eyes.

"That's because, one, only I can hear you, and two, YOU'RE USUALLY WRONG!"

**"Whatever, that's what you get for not listening to me! Now let's just go and buy some new clothes! I told you that you were a late bloomer!"** I had only been gone around four months, so I sure had filled out quickly. In all honesty, I wasn't expecting to grow too much more, seeing as how I was seventeen.

I changed back into my pj's, which were tight, but, thankfully, still sorta fit since I like loose pj's, and ran to the nearest womens clothing store.

It was awkward, to say the least, trying to find my new size, especially something I liked, so, I decided to improvise.

END FLASHBACK

"So, then what happened?" Shishou's the only person who knows about my 'inner', but she doesn't know _what_ exactly my 'inner' is. I had told shishou all about the first part of what happened, and she was still confused as to what happened, in fact, I think I made her even more confused than she was originally!

"Well..."

FLASHBACK

I rushed back to my hotel room with my bags, all filled with the same outfit, and set to work. I sewed for what seemed like forever until each of the outfits looked how I wanted them to. Then I dressed myself in one and looked in the full length mirror and nodded my approval. It was unique, just how I like my clothes to look. I like to feel unique, so I figured my clothes would be more unique if I customized them.

I had on black one and one-half inch heeled boots, which, thanks to part of shishou's training, I could move easily in, a black pants/shorts combo, the left leg was shorts and the right was pants, my forehead protector was now a sort of diagonal belt-thingy, a turtle-neck sweater that showed some of my stomach and ended in fingerless gloves, an open red vest - it wasn't like the Chunin vests, it was thin, and didn't have the padding - with the my circle on the back, that covered my upper torso.

END FLASHBACK

"There, that satisfy your curiosity?" I sure hope it does!

"Suppose it'll have to do until Naruto get's back, then we can all tick you off at once by bombarding you with questions."

"What low rank mission did you assign him to tick him off this time?"

"Oh, just your average S-rank!"

* * *

Sorry about the clothes description if you found it annoying, I just thought I'd give Sakura a new look to go with her new status as Slug-sannin! Please review?!


	4. You really still think so little of me?

Sorry I haven't updated in a while...I caught a cold and then my grandpa had to get taken by the ambulance... Thanks to all who reviewed!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...However...I do own my new laptop that my mom got me! I lurves you mom! Though...she probably wont read this! XD

* * *

"sigh...it's not fair..." I say to myself while sitting under a weeping willow tree, just a few feet from the lake. Shishou and my argument was still fresh in my mind. It's still hard for me to believe...

Flashback

"You sent him to WHAT?!?" I screamed at shishou.

"You heard me."

**"How could she have sent him on that mission-"**

"How could you?!?" '

**"-without us?!?!?!?!"**

"You know I wanted to help out in the retrieval! Do you really still think so little of me...?" I asked. I was hurt, could she still of thought so little of me?

"Sigh...Sakura, you know I know you're strong...and you know that I would have sent you with him...It's just, you weren't here, we had no clue as to where you had gone off to, we had no way of finding you, it was like you had disappeared off of the face of the earth, and we needed to send someone before we lost his location! We couldn't just waist time going off to look for you, and Naruto said he would go without my consent if he had to wait any longer! What was I supposed to do, huh Sakura?! Was I supposed to send a team of shinobi to go off on a wild goose chase after you while I let one of this villages best ninja become an S-class criminal?" Shishou's desk was now mere splinters on the ground from when she punched it toward the end of her rant. But, she had that right, both to rant and to kill off her desk. What seemed like millions of papers were floating to the ground.

I looked at my feet, ashamed at my outburst. "Sorry, Shishou. I guess I have no right to get mad and scream at you, after all, you only did what you thought was right based off of the circumstances...I suppose I get out of your sight now." I knew I had been out of line...

"If you wish...Do you want me to keep your return a secret until Naruto get's back?" ...But I guess...Shishou understood why...just as she always does.

"Yes, if you don't mind...because I wan't him to be the first to know that I'm back..." I said before jumping out the window and running home to unpack.

End Flashback

'It's been three days since then, and Naruto hasn't shown up yet...I wonder what's taking him so long? Is he hurt...or worse...? NO! I can't think like that! I know he's OK! I just know it!'

'I think I'll go for a swim...to clear my head, It always works.' I run and flop into the lake, I can remember how I used to come here all the time when I needed to clear my head, and I would just think about how good it felt to glide through the water. Of coarse, that was before I found the void.

I spent about five minutes in the water before I remembered that I wasn't in the void, that I was I water, and that I couldn't breath in water. "Cough hack cough!" I gasped for air as soon as I broke surface. I'm really too used to being in the void!

I swam until I could only walk to shore and started walking back through the forest to the training grounds, still dripping wet. I figured I'd beat the crap out of a training dummy, just for fun.

I reached the training grounds.

Greeeeeeaaaaaaaaat, just what I wanted, memories of hatred and beatings running through my head. It's hard to imagine...that I'm a lie...or, my past is...

Flashback

SMACK!

Tears flowed from my eyes as I skidded to a stop in the dirt.

"You, you _stay away_ from my child!"

End Flashback

'NO! I can't think about this! ...I _will not_ think about this! ...I can't...think...about it...'

Flashback

"No, NO! PLEASE?! Please...don't... Please...HELP ME?!" I pleaded as I was dragged by my hair toward the village entrance. I knew it would do me no good, if the hateful smirks on the villagers faces were any indication. They knew I would die out there and that I would finally be one less _danger_...they were glad that they would be rid of me... I was thrown out of the gate and I watched as my village shut the gate...shut me out...left me to die...

End Flashback

I punched the dummy, over and over, until there was nothing left. I sank down to my knees, tears streaming down my face. 'I can't cry...I swore I wouldn't...never again...

"Sakura-chan?"

* * *

Soooooooooo...there's a little _tiny_ glimpse into Sakura's past! My friends wonder how I can such a...what's the word...sadistic...? Yes, sadistic! They wonder how I can have such a sadistic mind when I act so innocent! What'd you think? I hope you liked it! Please review! 


	5. Guess who!

COLDS ARE EVIL! Ehhehe... ANYWAY...I don't have too much to say 'bout this one...WOW...that's a first for me...

Disclaimer: In my own imaginary world I somehow bought Naruto...But, in reality I don't own Naruto! ...In fact...Naruto owns ME...XD

* * *

"Huh? Na-Naruto...?" I managed to get out as I tried to wipe all traces of my tears away. I didn't turn around. "Your back?

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong?" Yep, it's Naruto, always concerned for me...

"I see you can't do anything but cry, still."

**"Kick his butt, Sakura!"**

'I see you're not mad at me any more...'

"Sas-" Thank you, Naruto, but let me take care of it...I wan't him to know that I can fight my own battles!

"Shut up! I am tired of your arrogance! You just got your butt dragged back here, and now you going to go act like nothing's changed! Well, I _am not_ your little _fangirl_ anymore." 'I never was...' "I _am not_ the _weak_ little girl I used to be." '...never weak...just afraid...' "And I'm not going to take anymore of your _arrogant crap __anymore_. Got it?" And I turned and walked off with the pleasure of seeing Sasuke's shocked face.

Now, you see, I had a crush, a real crush, on someone completely different. I can remember the first time I saw him, he was running around the field in the park with the biggest smile on his face. I hid behind a tree so he couldn't see me and I had this huge blush covering my face...

The next day, I saw him again. But, this time, he looked so sad. He was sitting on the swing at the academy. Some people came by and started yelling at him...for no reason...at all... He..was just like me...feared...and hated by all...

I saw him a few times around the village, playing pranks...causing mischief...secretly crying out for attention. I wanted...so much to to see that big smile of his...but I was also afraid...of being hurt...again...just like before...

Well, I got signed up for the academy by Hokage-sama. I was so excited,...especially when I found out that he was in my class, but I didn't try to talk to him.

So, for the first few months, I got teased about my forehead. I didn't talk to him all the while, I just ignored him, tried to push him away...all because I didn't want it to be like before...

Then, I met Ino. She helped my confidence level rise... And...then she showed me Sasuke...

I hate that idiot! The only reason I pretended to like him was because everyone else liked him and it was the only way I thought I could fit in and be liked! By the time I realized that by pretending to like him that all of the other girls just saw me as competition and it was too late to take it back... I decided to keep up the facade.

'I should have stopped as soon as I realized...' I thought.

**"Yea...you really were an idiot when you were that age..."**

'Shut it...' I thought with not much enthusiasm.

**"You OK?"**

'Sigh...I feel really depressed now... I need peanut butter ice-cream!!!!!!!!!!!' I cried anime tears while running off to find an ice-cream shop...

* * *

"Mmmmmmmm. Peanut-butter ice-cream...my one true weakness..." Nothin' like peanut-butter ice-cream when you feel depressed! Especially when it has peanut-butter cups in it!

**"You and your peanut-butter..."** She says while shaking her head at me. **"You're obsessed with that stuff... HOW CAN YOU EAT THAT STUFF ALL OF THE TIME?!?!?!"**

'HEY! _Don't you EVER mock peanut-butter_!' Don't _ever_ mock the peanut-butter.

**"...You're PMS-ing aren't you?"**

'...So what if I am?'

**"...I'll take away your peanut-butter. ****Smirk****."**

"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" NOT MY PEANUT-BUTTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ANYTHING BUT MY PEANUT-BUTTER!!!!!!!!!!!!

**"You do realize you said that out loud...?"**...She's evil, I swear!

'...Yes...and I just _also_ just realized..._you can't take away my peanut-butter_... HAH!'

**"...I know that, I just wanted to see you make a fool out of yourself."** ...EVIL!

'...Whatever...I think I'll just doze off for a bit...' And doze off I did...

* * *

In Dream Realm, My dream

"IT'S FINALLY FINISHED!" My dream had finally come true! ...I had successfully built myself a house made entirely out of PEANUT-BUTTER!!!!!!!!!!!! "Now I can die happy!"

I walked into my peanut-butter house and- Wait, _WHAT?!_

My friends were standing in front of me. "You guys! I finally-"

"We NEVER liked you!" I watched as my friends surrounded me.

"We've always hated you!"

"We hate-"

"No..."

"-weak-"

"I knew this would happen..."

"-annoying-"

"It always does..."

"-burden-"

"I'll always be alone..." I fell to my knees with my hand covering my ears trying to block out my friends' voices. The circle suddenly parted...

"Naruto?"

"I _hate_ you Sakura..."

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

"Sakura-chan? Are you OK?"

"_Just like in cloud..._" I whispered.

* * *

I know the dream was kind of cheesy...but you still love me, right?! XD OH, and I LOVE peanut-butter ice-cream, almost as much as I love reviews! Review please?!


	6. NO! You didn't! OH KAMI YOU DID!

"What was that Sakura-chan?" CRAP! How long has he been standing there?

"Huh?" Came my oh-so-intellegent response, "OH! NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL! JUST...talking...to...myself...?!" I finished lamely. Yeah, it's nothing...nothing I'm ready for ANYONE to know yet...

"...Okay, Sakura-chan..." He sounds unconvinced... "Are you okay?" AAAAAAAAAND, he lets me SLIDE! "You sounded like you were having a nightmare." ...Right into another thing I don't want to talk about... -.-U

"I'm fine. It's just a nightmare, nothin' to worry about!" I say trying to brush off the nightmare (Daymare!).

"You sure you're okay?" ...no...no I'm not. (My poor peanutbutter house!)

"Yea, I'm fine! So, why did you come looking for me?" I asked while arching a brow in curiosity.

"What?! Can't a guy come and talk to his friend after he hasn't seen her in three years!?" He asked mock defensively.

"No, no he can't." I said, trying to fake seriousness, but failing miserably as we both started cracking up laughing.

After five minutes of laughing and gasping for air Naruto said; "And, you know-" He says whipeing his eyes of tears "-you should have seen the look on teme's face! His jaw hit the floor!" **(a/n: AW!Look it's a kodack moment!)**

"Seriously?" I asked, shocked that Mr. I'm-so-awesome-look-at-me-I'm-better-than-you-look-at-me-in-all-of-my-FREAKIN'-AWESOMENESS would ever be caught dead like that.

"Yeah! It was awesome! So, you wanna catch up over some ramen?"

'AHHHHHHHH! What am I supposed to say?!?!' **You could always - I don't know - say YES?!?! BESIDES! How is this different from all of the OTHER times you two have gone for ramen together?!** 'It, well, erm...IT JUST IS! I don't want to get hurt again! SHEESH! You know what I've been through! And, why do you care, anyway?!?!' **First, this is NARUTO we're talking about! He'd never hurt you - which is one of the reasons why he is the ONLY boy I aprove of for you! Second, I'm SUPPOSED TO care about you I'm your m-**

"SAKURA, SAKURA-CHAN, YOU STILL IN THERE?!" He screams in my _sensitive_ ear, nearly blowing out it's drum.

"OUCH! NARUTO! You don't have to scream in my ear!" I say, half-heartedly socking his head.

"Gomen, Sakura-chan!" He says while rubbing his head where I decked him and giving me a sheepish smile.

"It's okay, now that my ear's stoped ringing," I replyed jokingly. "Hey, Naruto, do you know what time it is?" I ask, hoping I'm not late.

"Because, I'm dead! Gomen Naruto! Talk to you later 'kay?" I shout, running of.

"Sure, Sakura..." He says.

'I'm SO la- Wait did he just leave out my suffix?!?!'

Hokage Mansion, Twenty Minutes and a whole lot of running later

"YOU'RE LATE!" I winced at Tsunade-shishou's bellow.

"Gomen-nas-

"Sorry? SORRY?! I could understand SORRY if it where a few minutes late! But sorry does NOT cut it for THIS! THREE AND A-HALF HOURS, SAKURA! AND WE'RE SHORT ON MEDIC'S THANKS TO THIS DAMN FLU THAT'S BEEN GOING AROUN, YOU KNOW THAT! AS THE SLUG SANNIN YOU SHOULD BE MORE RESPONSABLE!" I cringed at Shishou's words (bellows), I honestly only ment to take a short nap, really! "So, what to make you do as punnishment?" She said after calming down a bit. "Ahhhhh, THREE AND A-HALF HOURS ADDED TO EACH SHIFT FOR THE NEXT MONTH! AND THAT'S JUST THE BEGINNING! WAIT UNTIL I'VE HAD TIME TO THINK UP MORE!" NOOOOOOOOOOO! I already work a double shift three days a week! "Well, what are you waiting for?!?! GET TO WORK!" She yelled as I proceeded to scurry away. There's not much that makes me almost wet my pants, but Shishou tops the list of the things that do...

Well, off to my now TWENTY HOUR SHIFT!!! _Why me?!?!_

Twenty Minutes Later

_"You LIED!"_

_**Sakura...I never-**_

_"I _trusted _you! Lies...everything you ever said to me..."_

_**I was only trying to protect-**_

_"Shut UP! You're nothing but a liar!"_

_**I only wanted you t-**_

_"LIAR! I HATE YOU!"_

_**But, Sak-**_

_"GO AWAY! LEAVE!"_

_**sigh Alright, I'll leave you be...for now...**_

_"It's all a lie...I'm a lie..."_

End Flashback

'I'm still a lie...' I thought sadly while healing a little girl that had tripped and landed in a thorn bush, "All better?" I asked.

"Hai, Sakura-hime! Can you teach me how to heal people?" She asked me, surprisingly happy after having fallen into a thorn bush.

"Maybe when your older, are you going to enter the accademy?"

"Hai, this year! I wanna be a medic-nin and help heal people!"

"Well, then come and find me when you're promoted to genin, and _maybe_ I'll teach you, okay?" Who knows, maybe she'll make a good aprentice?

"'KAY! Thank-you for healing me, Sakura-hime!" She said, running out of the room.

"You're wealcome!" I called after her. SIGH 'She's almost as hyper as Naruto was at that age! How ANYONE can be that hyper - especially after tripping and landing in a thorn bush - is beyond me!'

Five Minutes Later

"How you doin' sexy?!" My perv - I mean paitent - who had broken both of his legs and his wrist - said to me as he tried to _grope_ me.

"Hentai! SHANNARO!" I battle-cried as I decked him. GO ME! WHOOT!

"Sakura, what was that?"

"AH, nothing Shizune-nee-chan! I just gave the poor guy a fast acting sleeping pill, so he could rest, 'kay?" I said/asked innocently.

"Okay, Sakura."

Ten Hours And Twenty-Two Paitents (Pervs) Later

"SAKURA!"

"Hai, Shishou?"

"I've decided the rest of your punishment."

Sigh "What is it shishou?"

"You have to do all of my paperwork for the next three weeks!"

"Fine, Shishou." 'why me?!'

Three Hours And A Few Normal Patients Later

"Baby, you must be a broom, 'cause you just swept me off my feet."

"Not interested."

"Aw, but I know a few things we could do."

"HENTAI!"

Six Hours And Thirty Minutes, A Few Mile High Stacks Of Paperwork, And What Seems Like A Thousand Patients Later

'Well, a leas my shif is over! _SLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!_'

**You said it!**

'Shaddap! You is not the one who havin to work - one, two - twenty hour shif fo the next month!' I slurred out in exaustion as I clocked out.

**Hey! You're RIGHT! It feels SO great right now not to be you!**

'Shaddap!' I slurred out the word for the seccond time that minute. 'Go 'WAY! I dun wanna deal wit u rite now!' I said to her.

**You do realise how drunk you sound right now? Did you drink some of Tsunade's sake when she wasn't looking?!?!**

'MAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYBBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

**You didn't! OH KAMI! You **_**did**_**! How many did you have?!?!**

'I los coun a twenty-tree!'

**OH KAMI! How could you do this to me-us-yourself?! HUH?!**

'UHHHHHHHHHHHH...I got thirsty?!?!'

**WHY ME? WHERE DID I GO WRONG?!**

'About...TWO BLOCKS BACK?!?!' THUD


	7. I FINALLY UPDATED!

GETS CHASED BY ANGRY MOB Meh, this sucks, my internet crashed, so blame the internet, not me, for not updating in so long. And then I was focusing on writing my own novel, and I forgot to write more chapters so they could be longer, and so I could update more, so THAT you can blame on me… Here's your stinkin' update!

* * *

'OWWWWWWWWWWW, my head hurts, what the hell happened?' I ask my 'inner'.

'**Let's see, you basically got really drunk while at work and on the way home you passed out…in the street…'** ah, my 'inner', I wish she'd just shut it! She's making my head pound even more!!

'…wait…where am I?' Where the hell am I?!

'**I'm not telling!!'** I AM going to kill her one of these days!

'…I hate you…' I am REALLY starting to hate her…

'**Awwww, I love you to!'**

'…Shut up…' I really wish she would!

"SSSSSSSSS"

'What's that noise?' I think as I scramble out of the bed I'm in and fall to the floor. 'Owwwwwwwwwww' I groan as I pick myself up off of the floor. I walk to the door and open it. I walk out and see…Naruto cooking bacon and eggs? 'He cooks?' "Na-Naruto?" I rasp out as if I haven't talked in years.

"Hmm…OH! Sakura-chan you're up! I thought you'd sleep for at least a day! Here, take this, it'll clear up that hangover!" He says as he turns around and grabs a pill and some water, then turns and gives it to me.

"Thanks…" I say just before sitting down at the table and taking the pills. "That feels much better!"

"No problem, oh and before you ask what happened, I called Tsunade-baa-chan. She said you really have the next four weeks off to try and get used to being back here in Konoha, she was drunk when she said you had to work. And when I told her that I found you passed out on the street, she said that you really shouldn't get onto her case for drinking anymore." He said grinning down at me.

"Grr, I'm going to kill Shishou!"

"You can do that later but for now, it's time to eat!" Oh yeah, HE COOKED!

"You cook? And something besides ramen?" I asked.

"Yeah, I love ramen, but I figured you'd want something else, besides, Baa-chan says that if I want to be hokage, then I have to eat less ramen. I like ramen, but I want to be hokage more!"

I laughed. "I'm glad to see ramen isn't the most important thing in you're life, Naruto!"

He laughed to, but then his face got all serious, (A/N: O.o Naruto, serious?! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!! LOL) "No, it's not" he said looking at me with intense eyes. (A/N: melts)

"Ummmmm…yeah, so…" I say blushing under his gaze. I turned away trying to look for something to change the subject with. "…this looks good!"

"Thanks Sakura-chan!" He says suddenly turning normal - and I suspect letting me change the subject. "Let's eat!" He sits at the table and starts inhaling his food. I laugh. "Whaf?"

He asks with his mouth full.

"Nothing, I just missed this is all. I'm just glad to be back!"

* * *

So, yea, I think it's longer than usual, plus a little NaruSaku fluff! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
